No Regrets
by Flair Verona the Slytherin Queen
Summary: This is a sad and romantic oneshot featuring Hermione and Draco. I hope you like it. It is AU to book 6.


A/N This is a one-shot from Draco's point of view. Beware this may be a bit sad.

Disclaimer: This is my plot but I unfortunately don't own the characters.

No Regrets

It seems I've always stood alone. I've never been close to anyone. With a father like mine I've never known kindness or love. I hated my father and I suppose that will never change. After what had happened at the Department of Mysteries in 5th year I vowed to never let my father run my life ever again. I didn't care that my life would be at stake. I knew that Voldemort and his followers would be after me. I needed somewhere to go so I turned to Severus Snape, my god-father, for help.

I wasn't surprised that he was a spy for Dumbledor and the Order of the Phoenix. Snape was able to help me escape to the safety of Dumbledor and the Order. He had taken me to the safest place, besides Hogwarts, he took me to number 12 Grimauld place. By this time the wizarding world knew the truth about how Voldemort had returned to terrorize the wizarding community. All the people had been so outraged at Fudge for covering up that fact for so long that he was forced to resign the office by the Wizengamot. And so Amelia Bones took the place of Minister of Magic.

The wizarding world was tense with anxiety and worry. However it was incredibly tense at grimauld place. The death of Sirius Black's death hung over the house like a damp blanket. Even I felt it, and I didn't even know the guy. There was trouble coming and we all knew it. Voldemort was gaining power at a dangerous rate. Dumbledor knew that the final battle would be during my 6th year and we knew it would be at Hogwarts because Voldemort wanted Hogwarts.

Due to that valuable information, that Snape had collected, the Order had the chance to train and prepare for what was to be a devastating war. And all of us knew there was a big chance that the war would claim our lives. It was such a tense and uncomfortable situation. They even had Potter at Grimauld place instead of the Dursley's where he was protected by the blood bond with his aunt Petunia. They were training us all in advanced auror training. We were being trained by Tonks, Lupin, and Mad Eye Moody. During training I managed to prove myself enough to get along with the golden trio and have them be allies. And while undergoing training I began to look at Hermione differently. I began to see her as more than a bookworm or a mudblood. I began to see the courage, the brains, the beauty, and grace that embodied Hermione.

It's safe to say that I had fallen for her. And it turned out that she and I had things in common which led to a great friendship. Weasley was still hell bent against me though. Weasley was more insensitive than I ever was. He had the emotional capacity of a dead fish. He always had to pick fights with everyone. He especially fought with Hermione, which made her so upset, which made me want to kill Weasleby. I hated that Weasley could hurt her so easily. She didn't deserve it, no she was special, she understood me more than anyone else ever could. I knew that she was my only love and that I'd only love her. She was incredible.

And after awhile I finally confessed my feelings for her. I told her I loved her. She smiled and kissed me. I knew from that kiss that she loved me just as much. And for the first time in my life I knew what it felt like to be loved and love in return. She made me so happy and it lasted even once we got back to Hogwarts. Potter seemed to accept it but Weasley was angry. But he did get over it and seemed to tolerate me. And we remained happy for about 2 months. Then came the battle.

The deatheaters attacked and it was a hard blow. We were all fighting and shooting spells at our enemies. I couldn't seem to find my sanity in the peril of battle. Wow that was a bit poetic of me. But like I said it seemed as if I was lost. I can remember killing my own father. And I remember seeing Voldemort aim a killing curse at my Hermione. And I remember that it was me that jumped in front of her and taking the curse unto myself.

I'm not sorry that I sacrificed my life for hers. I am especially not sorry since she happened to have been pregnant with my child. I am sorry that I am no longer there to hold her and to see my son grow up. But at least they are there and living in a world that is much better than the one that I left behind. Yes she had a boy. She named our son Draco Sirius Malfoy. Even watching her from up here makes me cry sometimes because I know every time she looks at Draco she sees me. And I can see why, the boy looks like a clone of me.

And now my son is off to his first year of Hogwarts. I wish I could be there standing beside Hermione. But it isn't me who is there to hold her as she watches her only son grow up and go off to Hogwarts. It is Harry Potter that stands at her side comforting her. I know he makes her happy and takes care of her. And for that I'm thankful for Harry Potter. I know she married him because she loved him, it wasn't the same way that she loved me. I know she is happy and she is taken care of. And I know she'll always think of me, just as I always think of her. And one day she will be with me once again and we can be happy together in a place that was never ripped apart by war.

FIN

A/N This was a plot bunny that haunted me for a long time. I kind of got the idea from American Beauty. But this is a short bitter sweet one-shot. I hope yall like it. Please review!

Sincerely,

Flair Verona...Slytherin Queen


End file.
